


Treat with Caution and it will be Okay

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Some quick, small, self-indulgent silliness and an excuse for teasing mom-friend Alma.





	

Jowd froze partway through opening their office door when he heard a hoarse cough from inside. Damn. Too late now. He entered to see his partner slumped in his chair resting his head on one hand, scowling at a paper and somehow contriving to look both small and dejected and like a large angry thundercloud at the same time.

Cabanela looked up from the paper and shot him an accusing glare. _You did this._

Jowd sat quietly at his desk. Not a word. A good detective knows when not to engage.

A good detective also knows when to call for reinforcements, he reflected after a couple of hours of sullen silence interrupted by fits of coughing and nose blowing ending with disgusted sighs all while punctuated with more sharp glares. And, how does one radiate anger to the whole room?

He got up with a muttered “Have a few things to take care of” and retreated from the office.

A little later there was a tentative knock.

“What?” Cabanela tried to snap, but it came out in a wheeze.

The door opened and an officer tentatively peeked in. “Erm, this got dropped off for you, sir.” He hurried in, dropped a thermos with a note attached on the irate detective’s desk and fled the room.

Cabanela pulled the note off and read.

_Hi sweetie,_   
_I have been informed that you caught the bug. I think we all know who we can blame for this, but he wisely called me in. I hope this helps._   
_-Love Alma_   
_PS I need my husband back tonight, so please try not to murder him, okay?_

Asking a looot, baby, though there wouldn’t be much choice if Jowd remained conspicuously missing. However the smell of soup was wafting from the thermos; maybe restraint was worth the price.


End file.
